


Mated

by Hiisisynti (Hiisilija)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Polydins, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rape, Rough Kissing, Sklance, Tags May Change, Top Lance (Voltron), Underage Sex, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisilija/pseuds/Hiisisynti
Summary: Warning: This chapter contains rape.





	1. Chapter 1

**LANCE**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for an Alpha to take a Beta for their mate. In fact, when Lance was a child, it was becoming a more and more popular practice. 

People began to wonder why the world was designed for Alpha and Omegas to marry. Why should Alpha's have to subject themselves to such needy beings who were meant for one thing only: to bear children? 

Why should Beta's have to go their whole lives without the pleasure of a knot? They missed out on the powerful hormones given to everyone else at birth... That didn't mean that they shouldn't miss out on Alphas.

After years of festering, years of the governments of the world refusing marriage certificates to unique relationships, and years of deaths due to poor healthcare and police brutality: the world exploded. When Lance was six, there was a social revolution. 

Betas didn't want to just marry Betas, nor did they want to be called thieves for marrying Alphas or Omegas. 

Omegas didn't want to just marry Alphas and they were sick and tired of getting blamed for their own rapes.

As for Alphas... What did they have to fight for? They were superior. They could force an Omega in heat; they're just built that way. They could have Betas---good for them! They weren't slaves to their hormones. They could have each other, why wouldn't they want to?

Unfortunately, the revolution rebounded---changing from rights for Betas and Omegas---to a massive overcorrection on behalf of the Betas. Basically, when they applied a nearly worldwide caste system to appease the rebels and end the revolution, Omega's got screwed. 

They poured buckets of money on research about Omegas like how to induce heats and how to find Omegas before their heats. 

It was a gruesome process. Thanks to the research, Alphas could be found at birth. Omegas and Betas could only be found at age eight. 

Lance had been eight when he got the injection.

His mama held his hand. He didn't know why---she told him everything would be fine. He would be a Beta; everyone in their family was. 

So why was she holding his hand? It was one injection and nothing would happen. 

But something did---Lance paled, his body shutting down for a moment, then a strong heat hit every inch of him. It wasn't even like a normal heat, it was induced, so it was faster---the desire hitting so fast it was pure pain and torment beyond what an eight year old could understand.

When Lance woke up, he wasn't holding his mama's hand anymore. He was put in a school. 

He studied Omega biology---he learned to take care of himself to make his owners happy. He then studied Beta and Alpha biology for the same reasons. 

For his first few years there, Lance learned to serve Caste Three: a Two-Beta relationship. They taught them to take pleasure, not succumbing to their instincts, by tying their hands to opposite walls and sticking toys in them. Lance resisted at first, tugging at the chains as he was abused by machines on both ends. But eventually he learned to take it. He learned to breath through it.

Lance's Beta masters would not want an overly hormonal Omega. 

The next two years were his Caste Two training: a Beta and an Alpha. Lance learned how to take it restrained with a much larger toy in his ass. It was much rougher. It simulated a knot half the size as the real thing and Lance couldn't take it... He cried. Lance was punished for crying. 

Two years later, Lance was trained in Caste One: Two Alphas. It was so brutal he felt like he would die everyday. There was no relief from the pain or the pleasure. They'd stick toys in them, start their heats, and throw them in a pool---because you can't breath with a knot down your throat. The whole time they drilled the Caste system into his head. 

What an honor it would be to bear the child of two Alphas, rasing the child, servicing them as time went on. How could could Lance be for his masters? How could he make them happy? One day, he would leave the school, and he had to please his masters... If he didn't they might sell him. 

And no couple wanted a _used_ Omega. No, he'd end up with his body for sale, a different person for each hour of the day, eighteen hours a day. 

Lance put up a front at the school, talking smack about being sold in this system with the other kids---enjoying their quiet rebellion. But Lance secretly wanted it. He wanted to grow round, spoiled by two Alphas whose hormones controlled them as much as his own did. He wanted to raise their baby, loving it and caring for it so much it overtook him.

Lance graduated at the top of his class, making him Caste One Guaranteed---almost. 

His photo would be thrown in with thousands of others---distributed to the rich; who were usually Caste One relationships. 

When Lance turned fourteen, his profile went out. 

He waited anxiously, he would be going home soon. He hadn't had a home since he was eight, before he'd been taken from his mama in his heat-induced painful sleep.. But he would be going home soon. 

Lance hadn't yet spent three hours in limbo before he was sold to a Caste One couple. 

His trainer seemed very pleased. Apparently, the average wait was one or two days. Not to mention the filters Lance's new owners used to find their Omega, matched them with three hundred other tanned boys with blue eyes... And some similar behaviors listed on his file that Lance didn't know about. 

Throughout an Omega's training, the instructors learned the sexual habits of each Omega and added it to their profile... They didn't tell the Omegas so they wouldn't ruin it for their masters. 

Lance was flown out from the school in Cuba to an airport in Japan. Lance waited eagerly, Alphas and Betas watching him, all but drooling. Finally, Lance's Beta guards spotted his owner. A tall Japanese man named Takashi Shirogane. He was strong, tall, and muscled. His hair had a mop of white in the front and a surprisingly attractive scar across his face. He also had a prosthetic arm from his time served in the Korean army. 

The young Japanese man, about twenty five, approached Lance. The Alpha stood expectantly in front of his brand new Omega. Lance knelt down, sitting on his ankles as he was taught. He kept his head down while the Alpha spoke with his guards. 

The man announced that he had more than enough security to take it from there. He ran a hand through Lance's hair. He gripped it and had Lance look up at him. He let his thumb drag down his face and placed it on Lance's bottom lip. Lance opened his mouth, first licking the bottom of Takashi's thumb, then taking it all in at once. He sucked with meticulous movements, showing him what he could do. 

The man took his thumb out if his mouth. "Call me Shiro... My husband's going to love you."

"Thank you, Shiro."

If Shiro was impressed Lance spoke Korean, he didn't show it. Perhaps Lance's languages were listed in his profile. Or maybe all Omega's learned how to speak the languages where the richest dwelled, such as Mandrin, Japanese, Spanish, English, and Korean. Shiro took him to a private plane, which flew them to Lance's knew home: South Korea. 

Shiro and Lance took a detour on their way to the apartment for Keith's present. Lance knew better than to talk, but Shiro told him all about Keith anyway.

Lance was soon dressed up in a sexy white lingerie outfit with mesh, straps, and intricate designs. Lance could see Shiro wanted to do something to him then and there, but he patiently took Lance out if the store---who he'd wrapped generously in a trench coat---and to the apartment. 

When Lance walked into the loft, Keith was on a laptop. Lance knew him from his file. Keith Kogane, eighteen. 

He looked more beautiful than his photo. 

"He's here!" Keith exclaimed, shutting the laptop. 

"It gets better than that," Shiro said, his hands on Lance's shoulders. 

When Shiro squeezed, Lance obediently untied the belt and shed the trench coat. 

He dropped it to the floor, standing there with bronze skin shining through the white lingerie. Keith's face turned red, his mouth hanging open. 

Keith approached him cautiously, not touching him, but sending shocks through his entire body nonetheless. "You know me so well."

Shiro laughed. 

"Do you think everything in that file was true?"

"It should be." Shiro kissed his husband, passionately and strong. 

Keith broke away from the kiss and addressed Lance. "Do you really not know what was in your profile?"

"No..." Lance hesitated. No, sir? Master?

"Keith."

Lance smiled, his natural expression having had molded into a sexy, flirty smile long ago. "Keith."

Keith rubbed Shiro's chest. "How soon until his heat?"

"They softly induced almost six hours ago, so soon."

Keith licked his lips. "Put on a show for us."

"Good plan, Keith," Shiro gestured to the bedroom, leading Lance there with a hand on his lower back. 

Lance could feel the drugs kicking in. Thank goodness they were soft, only meant to happen hours later---because no matter how hard Lance tried, the full inducement always had him crying on the floor. 

"You're more beautiful in person, Lance," Keith said, then turned to Shiro. "I'm so excited."

"Can you feel it, Keith?" Shiro asked, his voice heavy---an Alpha's control leaking through it. "His heat coming?"

Lance settled himself at the foot of the bed, Shiro and Keith climbed in together, constantly touching. Their hands kept grazing each others skin, eagerly trying to touch and feel pleasure, but not without Lance. 

"Yes," Keith bit his lip. "I can smell it,"

Shiro grabbed Keith's face and kissed him again, their lips fighting each other for dominance, neither of them winning. Lance felt desire and arousal overtaking him at the sight. And thankfully, Lance didn't have to conceal the fact. 

Lance started to touch himself, dragging his hands all over his body, moaning softly as he did. He turned around, showing them every angle. 

When he turned back around he had stopped grazing his hands over his skin and started tugging on his lingerie. He wanted it off, but he knew better than to remove it---some Alphas wanted to do that for him. 

"God," Shiro exclaimed. "It smells better than I thought."

Lanced moans turned to desperate mewls, he was so hot... So hot. He wanted the clothes off, the unbearable heat pooled in his stomach, demanding he lunge to the bed, putting himself on display for the two Alphas. 

"Shiro..." Keith moaned. 

"Go," Shiro gasped. "I'll watch."

"You sure?" Keith breathed, his hands gripping Shiro's waist. 

"Yes. You think I haven't learned to control myself with you around all the time?"

Keith climbed eagerly out of bed and stood next to Lance. Lance didn't mean to, but he mewled as the Alpha's scent got closer. He'd never been around an Alpha before. 

"Keith..." Lance moaned, holding his hands over his stomach as he swayed. 

"Take off the lace," Keith exhaled. "Slowly."

Lance nodded. He kept opening and closing his mouth, breathing heavily through his mouth. 

"God, that's so hot," Keith said as Lance unhooked the guarders from his piece. 

Lance had to put all of his focus in it---but he managed to strip slowly. He peeled the lingerie off, his sweat touching the cool air. Keith moaned as Lance's skin became more exposed, his Omega scent filling the room. Keith's hands touched his stomach, the Alpha lunging and touching him before he could restrain himself. 

"Leave those on," Keith said, gesturing to the lacey panties. They cupped his crotch and curved around his cheeks. 

Lance moaned and leaned into it, letting Keith stroke his skin. He heard Shiro moaning behind him, but he didn't look. He was Keith's---for now. Keith leaned forward, licking the glands on Lance's neck. Lance mewled---high pitched and loud. He'd never made that sound before. 

"Fuck, Keith, look at that."

Keith pulled away, his lips parted and his face red. "Where?"

"Behind him, he's soaking through. Show him, Lance."

Lance braced his hand on Keith's shoulder, turning himself so that both Keith and Shiro could see the slick soaking through his lace item. 

"Jesus, you're dripping," Keith growled. He grabbed Lance's chest by the sides, squeezing hard. 

"Let me feel, push him here." 

Keith guided Lance to the edge of the bed. He pushed Lance's shoulders down, making him arch his back. A jolt went through Lance's body as Shiro's fingertips touched his hole. 

Lance was wiggling slightly as he tried to keep himself from grinding on Shiro's hand. 

"Go ahead, Lance," Shiro said huskily. 

Lance keened in Keith's ear as his ground down on Shiro's hand. But Shiro's hand kept giving under his movements, causing the pressure to be very temporary and light. 

"Please..." 

"Keith, get his neck," Shiro ordered. "I want to smell you on him." 

Keith captured Lance just below his jaw, sucking and licking, overwhelming Lance. After all his training---all the toys, Lance had never prepared himself for the real thing. He assumed the machines were simulating sex and pleasure perfectly. 

They weren't. 

"Lance?"

"Yes, Shiro?" Lance responded. 

"God, don't give me that robotic response. Relax, stop thinking."

"Yes---Okay..."

Keith laughed against his neck. "That's better."

"Do you want me to touch you?" Shiro asked. 

"Yes!" Lance didn't hesitate. 

"So ask me to."

"Please touch me, Shiro."

Shiro applied pressure upwards, making Lance groan and clutch into Keith's body. 

"S---Sorry, Keith---"

Shiro stopped touching him, making him whine from the ended pleasure. 

"No, none of that. If you want something, ask. Grab onto him, enjoy it."

Lance nodded. "Sorry---"

"No," Shiro reminded him. "Don't apologize."

Lance laughed. _"Sorry,"_ He said in a joking tone.

Shiro paused, then laughed timidly. Keith put his hand on Lance's cheek and smiled, returning to Lance's neck with renewed determination. 

"This is about you," Shiro explained. " _Our_ Omega. Let us do this for you."

Lance nodded. 

Shiro's hand returned, grinding into him, teasing every nerve at his entrance. 

Lance clutched Keith's shoulders, holding on to prevent himself from falling. Lance felt the combined sensations pool in his gut, sinking lower and lower. He closed his eyes. 

Keith abruptly pulled away, taking Lance's face in his hands. "Lance, please don't come yet." 

Lance whimpered. "O---Okay."

"Oh, Keith," Shiro scolded. "Let the Omega come, he'll still be ready for us."

Keith frowned. 

"You forget, my Alpha love, he'll be coming all night but he won't finish without us." 

Keith palmed Lance through the underwear. 

"Take those things off and make him face me." 

Keith peeled the underwear down to Lance's ankles, thin stands of wet following it down. Lance groaned as his cock was set free. He stepped out of the underwear. 

Keith threw them to Shiro on the bed. Lance heard him inhale sharply. "Fuck, that's good."

Keith bit his lip, turning Lance around to face Shiro on the bed. "You want me to let him come?"

Keith dragged his hands all over Lance's stomach, then whispered in his ear. "Touch yourself until you come. Make sure you scream his name."

Lance looked over into Keith's gray eyes. He hadn't noticed before, but they were beautiful and elegant. His eye shape added to the intensity of his gaze, making the gray peek through like a color accent to a dark room. 

"Keith?" Shiro asked. 

Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder, taking in those eyes one more time before closing his own. He slowly slid his hands down his stomach until he gripped his member with his right. He moved slowly, imagining Shiro touching him gently. He parted his lips and sucked in the cold air.

"Shiro..." Lance whispered, his confidence growing as he felt his climax approach. "Shiro, Shiro. Oh, Shiro." 

He kept his eyes closed, grabbing Keith's hand with his left as he came with a cry. He relaxed against Keith's chest, keeping his eyes closed. 

Then it all came back. The heat started again, making him cramp and moan, he opened his eyes---a tear streaking down his face. How could it not be over?

"Come on, Keith," Shiro said. "Bring him over here."

Keith guided Lance to the bed. Shiro instantly brought Lance's lips to his, kissing him fiercely. Unlike Shiro's kisses with Keith, he established dominance. Lance melted into the kiss, letting Shiro own his lips, teeth, and tongue. 

"Can he take us?" Keith wondered. 

Shiro released his hold on Lance's neck. He gently placed Lance's lips on his own neck---Lance stared sucking and licking, craving his master's sweat.

"I hope so. He should be able to. I just know that I want to feel you there with me."

"I can do it." Lance pulled a hand around to his aching hole, shoving in two of his own fingers at once.

Keith cursed at the sight. Lance curled his fingers and scissored himself---putting on a show for Keith. He added a third after Keith started to rub his cheeks. 

Before long, his trained Omega hole could take all four of is digits. Keith sucked in a depp breath  knelt down, putting is face by Lance's dripping hole.

"Lance, it's so hot knowing you haven't taken a knot before." Keith kissed one of his butt cheeks. 

"I don't think you can both knot me..." Lance mourned. "It's the one thing they don't train us for."

Shiro started to suck on his neck, trying to lick Keith's scent out of Lance's skin.

Keith kissed his ass again. "They train you to take two Alpha cocks but not two knots?"

"No... I haven't even been taught how to take _one_ knot. They believed that should be our master's privilege." 

Keith cursed, mumbling under his breath. "Shiro, we can't do this to him."

"It'll be okay, Keith," Shiro said between kisses. "You'll have to be his first knot. But we still take him together."

"Why me?" Keith asked. 

Lance could feel Shiro smirk against his neck. "Because I'm stronger than you---I can support him as he comes down."

Lance bit his lip. His joints ere locking up from how tense he was. "It burns... Please, the drugs get stronger every minute---please just stop it before it's too much."

Keith hummed. "So you're not even in full heat yet? That's interesting." 

"Keith?" Shiro prodded gently. "It's his first time. Unnatural heats are painful... We can wait."

Keith didn't show any signs of being disappointed _or_ pleased. Lance felt Keith's index finger join his and he retracted his hand. Keith fingered him gently---making sure he was completely stretched. 

"Shiro, he's ready."

Shiro grabbed Lance's face and neck, looking him right in the eyes. Lance noticed that they were more open and round than Keith's---making his soft brown eyes gentle and reassuring. 

"Okay, Keith, you first." 

Lance felt the tip of Keith's head touch his entrance and he moaned, mumbling in Spanish about how good it felt. 

Then Keith pushed in. Lance collapsed against Shiro's chest---Keith's cock in his ass. 

Lance was meant for one thing: sex. It's how he was born... He was meant to please his masters---his two Alphas. He was meant to bear them a child. Lance forgot all of his training when Keith pushed in slowly, his mind now focused on sex and sex alone. Lance could only think it how it felt to have someone inside of him. Not a toy, not a machine---a pulsing, fleshy cock. 

Lance moaned weakly against Shiro's chest. 

"Fuck, Shiro. I want to feel you in here too." Keith massaged Lance's ass. 

Shiro caressed Lance's face and positioned him so he could insert his cock into his ass, right by Keith's. Shiro's cock slid in parallel to his husband's, stretching Lance so wide he arched his back, squirming between the two men. 

Lance felt so full with both of  inside him---literally fulfilling his duties. 

Then Keith and Shiro started to move. At first, they moved in and out together, tipping Lance on the brink of insanity. Then, their cocks began to move at the same pace, alternating between buried in him and pulling out. 

Lance's prostate was constantly being grazed, touched, and massaged. Lance started moaning---moans he'd never heard come out of his mouth before. 

Because it had never been real. This was real. 

Lance writhed between them, his movements halted by Shiro's powerful arms. Shiro pinned him to his chest  and forced him to take it still. 

Keith's moans turned ferrel and Shiro pulled out. Shiro grabbed Lance's hair, pulling him up for a kiss. As Keith pounded into Lance, Shiro kissed him sweetly. Shiro still owned he kiss, but Lance felt ike it was for him---not something to control him. 

"Oh, I'm gonna---Lance! You're so good. Can I---Can I knot? Please?" Keith begged. 

Lance frowned into is kiss with Shiro. Was he asking permission? Did Keith not know that he owned the Omega?

"He doesn't understand, Keith." Shiro panted. "Just---just knot him before he feels the pain---we an explain later." 

Lance started to form a question when  knot swelled. He gasped and moaned. His sighs turning into pleasure-filled screams. Keith's jerky movements went unnoticed by Lance because his knot kept them together.

Keith started to call out Lance's name when he came. Thick ropes of cum pounded Lance's insides, filling him with seed to breed with. 

Because Lance's heat as artificial, he started to come down real fast. Keith slid out of him and laid down on the bed next to Lance and Shiro, face up to enjoy the view. 

As Lance went limp and panted against Shiro's chest he felt the Alpha slide back in. He mewled in protest, but Shiro held him tight, sitting up to get better leverage. 

Lance held his eyes closed as Shiro bounced him on is cock, the head swelling inside Lance's spent, abused hole. 

Before Lance knew what was happening, he was screaming again. The pleasure was so good, but something was... wrong. It felt different. It wasn't like anything he'd felt during his training... It was just good. There was no pain. 

The heat was over and Shiro made Lance feel good. There was no pleasure without heat, right? But Lance's heat was over...And they ere still having Sex. It was just sex and it felt so fucking good. Shiro expelled his cum into Lance, mixing it with his husband's. 

"Shiro?" Keith moaned from the bed. "Bring him back."

Shiro laid down, turning on his side so Lance was between them. Keith stroked is face. "So beautiful, I had to try so ard not to bite."

Lance crunched his eyebrows. "What?"

Why would Keith try not to bite? In fact, neither of them did. Why hadn't Lance been mated?

Keith glanced knowingly at his husband. Shiro waved Keith closer, the three of them laying with their bodies touching. "Sleep, Lance." 

Lance nodded, closing his eyes. He fell asleep with his Alpha owners caressing his skin... Their cum inside him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**KEITH**

* * *

Keith had completely forgotten about Lance as he slept. That was probably due to the immense satisfaction he'd been feeling.

On any normal night of sex, Keith and his husband would take their turns with their knots, if not risking a blow job and hoping they wouldn't suffocate the other. 

So when Keith drifted back into consciousness, his arms around a slender form, he felt some confusion and worry.

Then he remembered everything. 

Keith remembered looking up from his work desk---reading yet another depressing article about the Marmora rebels in Southern America---and discovering a picture brought to life. 

A young man, only a couple years younger than Keith, stood hesitantly in front of Shiro. Keith remembered how it felt to watch him dance in front of him and Shiro, sweat glistening his body, his skin turning red until the heat was so strong Keith couldn't take it. 

But his favorite parts about the previous night was feeling the inside of the Omega, his husband right there with him, and then watching the young Omega mumble in Spanish as he took Shiro's knot. Keith had gazed up at the sight lazily from the bed, all but begging Shiro to bring the Omega back. 

Keith smiled softly, tightening his grip on the naked, sleeping Omega and kissing the back of his shoulder. 

Keith felt someone's recognizable hand stroking his arm. He opened his eyes to look at Shiro, love, guilt, and worry in his eyes. 

Keith snuggled closer to Lance, hoping to convey his thoughts to Shiro without breaking the silence. He was so god damn happy.

"I know, Keith," Shiro whispered. "But... Aren't you---we have to talk about this."

Keith glanced at the sleeping Omega. "Yeah, I know."

"How did it feel?" Shiro asked. "You knotted him in heat, but you said you wanted to bite."

Keith frowned, a gross feeling pooling in his gut. "Yeah, I think because---I mean we can't mate him too early, he doesn't know us---but without his permission to knot, it felt wrong."

Shiro sighed. "He thinks we own him. I felt his confusion when you asked, he'd let us do anything to him."

"Let us? That doesn't sound as good as it should."

"No," Shiro agreed. "He doesn't understand consent. That means... We might hurt him if he doesn't get it first. We could really hurt him, mentally."

Keith nodded. "Okay, we'll just explain it to him---"

"No. You were only twelve when the schools were built. I was seventeen. I've seen what an Omega could be---what they should be, but Lance isn't it. He's... Different. He's less than I thought he'd be."

"Less? What exactly should an Omega be?" Keith asked. 

"Anything they want," Shiro responded. "Anything they want to be. Lance doesn't know that. He's trying to be anything we want him to be."

"Maybe we can fix that," Keith buried his head into Lance's neck and sniffed. 

"Keith..." Shiro waited until Keith looked up. "I know you wanted a boyfriend... And I wanted a baby... But I think we both have to wait now. Lance will give is both..." Shiro let that dangle in the aor for a moment. 

"But he might not want either," Keith finished.

* * *

Keith was hoping the transition would be smoother. Instead, he and Shiro were sitting silently around the dinner table, trying not to look at Lance. 

Finally, Shiro cleared his throat. "Lance?"

The boy froze, then looked up hesitantly. "I---I'm sorry."

Shiro sent a worried look at Keith. 

"Everyone assumed I'd wind up... In South America. So, I'm a little rusty with chopsticks... But I remember the recepies. If---If you wanted me to cook, or---or---or---"

"We don't need you to cook, Lance," Keith said softly. Maybe a little harshly. 

"Unless you actually want to," Shiro frowned at Keith. "Then, I'd be happy to try some of your recepies."

Lance nodded. "I... Okay. You want me to cook, then?"

Keith closed his eyes. "Let's not go in circles. Um, Shiro?" 

Shiro shrugged. 

"Thanks, babe. Lance, what... Did you study in school?" Keith asked. 

Lance bit his lip. "A lot of things."

Silence. A very long period of silence. Keith growled. He wanted a boyfriend, but he wanted to, you know, court them. Lance was going to be there all the time. And he was a personality-absent blob! 

Keith needed to know if Lance was interested. But he never talked. 

"Well, then... I'll add 'a lot of things' to the list of awkward dinner conversations."

Lance bowed his head, his eyes darting around at the speed of light. 

Shiro whispered his name, but Keith was already aware of his mistake. 

Then Lance started to talk. Quickly. "We studied dance. Throughout history. I took a couple ballroom classes. And cooking. And... Music. I can play the piano and viola. Also the flute, but I was never very good. My..."

Lance swallowed, looking at Shiro cautiously. "French Horn was always my favorite."

Keith nodded at Shiro encouragingly. "What songs to you play?"

"Well, it's not that... Simple. I can read music. We pracriced sight reading often, so anything you put in fornt if me. But... I guess we practiced a lot of Bach? And Mozart. I have the Love Theme memorized---"

Lance set his chopsticks down. A look of horror on his face. 

"The Love Theme?" Keith asked. "Is that, like, Beethoven?"

Shiro whispered delicately, clearly aware of something Keith wasn't. "I think he means from Star Wars."

Keith was a little confused, but he smiled. "Awesome! We don't have to convert you, then."

"Keith," Shiro whispered. 

Keith put his chopsticks down, watching Lance squirm uncomfortably from his sitting position on the floor. Did he learn that at school too? Perfect eating posture for Japanese dining? Or did they give him a crash course when they realized he was being bought by a Japanese man and a Japanese-Korean one?

"What?" Keith mouthed more than whispered. 

Lance answered him. "We aren't allowed to watch Star Wars." 

"Okay..." Keith said, realization not dawning on him fast enough. "Oh."

Lance swallowed, then looked at Keith, not quite meeting his eyes. "Please don't report it. Last year, a graduated... Person told his masters about our swing club and... And everything got ruined. For everybody."

Keith wanted to comfort Lance. Of course, he wasn't going to report him for watching Star Wars, but his head was still ringing on the way Lance said 'masters.'

"It's just, sometimes people sneak in movies,and it's fun to watch them. We see..." Lance faltered. 

"What the world could be like," Shiro finished. "I've heard about it. People used to sneak in dvds to schools or homes. It shows them what the world was suposed to be like. They see these perfectly fine people and enjoy the movies---"

Lance was crying now. Keith tried to wave Shiro off. "Shiro?"

"---then, they'd start to ask questions about why their world isn't---why it... Lance?" Shiro asked. "Lance, I'm sorry. We're not going to report this. It's good that you got to watch those movies. I'm glad you... _Lance_ , it's okay."

Lance sniffed. "No, it's not. We... Oh, god!"

Keith crawled over to Lance, grabbing his hand. "It's okay. Whatever movies you watched..."

Lance was shaking his head. Keoth quickly took inventory of the state he was in; sweat running down his neck, eyes red, fingernails white... Lance thought he was going to be punished. Maybe, Lance wholeheartedly beleived that he  _should_ be. 

Keith rubbed Lance's back. He needed to appeal to Lance's thought process, not his own. "I can see how that---how that might be concerning to the school, but we, Shiro and I, we have no problem with that."

"None, Lance," Shiro reasured him. 

Keith held Lance for a while. Then, when he stopped shivering, Lance spoke up. 

"So, I've made all of the preparations for inducements, but I need one of you, or both, to sign off on it."

Shiro paled. "Inducements." 

"Y---Yeah," Lance sniffed. "For artificial heats. So I can get pregnant."

Keith sucked in a breath. "Lance? You know, you know you can't get pregnant on artificial heats, right?" 

Lance gave Keith a strange look. "I've done nothing but study the human body for six years. I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, then..." Keith started. 

"No, not okay," Shiro intervened. "Lance? Your instuctors told you that because crap Alphas want Omegas in heat to fuck. Okay?"

Lance didn't shy away. Thank god, but he did start shivering again. "What are you suppsed to do? Never fuck me?"

Shiro leaned away. "Keith, I need to talk to you."

Keith shook his head. "I'm not leaving him like this."

So Keoth stayed for the rest of dinner. He made Lance eat. Then, he uncomfortably informed him that he didn't have his own room... That they weren't locking him up in the back. 

Lance cried when he heard that, so Keith sent him to take a shower. 

* * *

The water hit the ground in loud thuds as it rippled of Lance's body. Shiro and Keith sat in mostly shocked silence, wondering what they had gotten themselves into. 

They would have to care for him every morning. Then every night. They'd have to answer his questions. Shiro thought Lance had some kind of anxiety disorder. Maybe even PTSD. As the ex-soldier, he would know. 

They agreed to never leave him alone. That way, he could never slip into a flashback without help.

They would work part time. They could afford it. 

Keith would work in the mornings and Shiro in the evenings. They would eat breakfast together. They would share lunch. They would share dinner. 

Keith didn't think getting a boyfriend would be so much work. He wanted a real boyfriend. A Beta or an Alpha, but Shiro wanted kids. It was a good compormise. And if Lance and Keoth didn't work out... There were other places he could go.

After a long talk, both of them agreeing to hold back on their wishes; Shiro would wait for kids and Keith would wait for a boyfriend... Keith was the first to break his promise. 

Keith shut the bethroom door and stripped naked, listening to Lance humming solemly in the shower. 

Lance thought he was here for sex and babies. If they deprived him of both, he might break down. 

Besides, Lance thought you could only have sex during heats. He had injection scars on his arms from constant inducements. 

Keith knew better. He was going to show Lance how good it could be. How much better it would be if his body wasn't screaming for... Something. Anything. 

Keith stepped into the shower. And after he put his hands on either side of Lance's face, Lance was the one to kiss him. 

It was soft and gentle, but slightly preverse. Keith knew that was because Lance was doing his job. Keith pushed Lance away as gently as he could. Lance looked worried, his lips dangling open. 

"It's okay..." Keith breathed, kissing along Lance's cheeks and neck. "You're okay."

Lance relaxed. His shoulders dropped and a redness spread across his cheeks. A blush; he was flattered.

Keith ran his hands across Lance's soft, bronze skin. It was hard not to be attracted to him. He was so beautiful and young. Even with everything Keith was learning, all of the trauma, Lance was irrisistable.

Keith should be fighting himself, but he couldn't stand it. Lance was so perfect. He should've fought, should've remembered all of Lance's suffering.

All of Lance's obligation. 

But he had memories of Lance. Memories of looking through files, somewhat shamefully, of Omegas Keith's type. 

Keith loved Shiro, but he had a weakness for brown boys. Lance was absolitely perfect. Tanned skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes... God, Keith never really considered blue eyes. He thought he liled brown.

In fact, Lance was at the bottom of his list for that very reason; because Lance didn't fullfill every requirement. But those eyes caught his attention. Dark blue in the shadow across his face. Light blue in the sun. 

Keith clicked on his file. 

He played piano. He spoke Korean and Japanese... And english just in case. He was flexible. He did ballet. He was athletic. He was fast in the pool... Smoaking hot with the water dripping down his chest. 

And, the last piece, listed as a negative mannerism, he mumbled in spanish. 

Done. 

Keith's teeth found Lance's nipple. "I want to, just relax... Enjoy it."

"I---ah! I don't have any---"

"Lance, have you ever had sex without inducement?"

"N---n---no," Lance panted. "'I've never---Omegas are sold as virgins."

Keith flicked Lance's nipples with his tongue. "Your file said you cried out in Spanish."

Lance looked a little perplexed. But he was preoccupoed with something else: Keith. Lance bit the back of his knuckle as he mumbled. 

"Say it out loud," Keith panted. "I want to hear."

Lance spoke quickly, in rapid, beautiful syllables Keith couldn't understand. 

"They---they have machines. They simulate beta sex. No knots. We're always induced." Lance grabbed his own hair. "Keith!"

Keith exhaled shakily. "So beautiful. Tell me, Lance, um... Do you really think you can't have sex? As yourself? With your own head? Just... Imagine being able to remember how good it feels."

Lance moaned, looked at Keith with pupils blown wide. His blue eyes darker than before. 

Keith liked this Lance a lot more than the Omega in the file. This Lance was more interested in French Horn than piano. His first language was Spanish, but he also spoke Korean, Japanese, and English. He _was_ flexible. He also thought ballroom was worth mentioning, not ballet; something you couldn't do on your own. 

And holy hell did he look good covered in water. Keith sucked so many hickeys into Lance's skin he would have to have a conversation with Shiro. It's not like Lance was keeping quiet anyway... So Shiro as going to find out.

Lance had been shaking and moaning as Keith touched his arms, his stomach, and his chest... His legs, his thighs, and his waist. Keith was purposefully avoiding Lance's cock and ass, hoping to show him something more. 

Lance was mumbling in Spanish. 

Keith didn't realize how hard he had gotten. And he was rubbing against Lance's thigh. Lance was rubbing back just as hard, his cock head going up onto Keith stomach.

Keith took a deep breath in. "Lance! Lance? Do---Do you want to come like this? Or---Or do you w---want---"

"Please!" Lance finished for him. "Cum inside me! I---I want it!"

Keith brought Lance's lips back down to his own, finally, and dragged his tongue along Lance's inner lip. 

"Turn around," Keith instructed. "Grab the shower rail."

Lance turned slowly, kissing Keith over his shoulder. Keith moved his lips to the back of Lance's neck. He rubbed his cock between Lance's cheeks. Lance's slick coated his cock until he slipped in. 

Lance was so tight. Keith groaned and Lance's walls wrapped around his dick. Lance's squeezed and massaged him as he moved in shallow thrusts, warming Lance up.

As Lance's moans turned more erotic, Keith sped up. He thrust into Lance's ass in quick, hard pumps. 

Lance started to moan louder as Keith hit his prostate. "Keith!"

Keith looked around and saw Lance's cock in a tight grip. He reached around and massaged the base until Lance let go, bracing himself on the wall. 

Keith thrust into him and rubbed him until he came, screaming in Spanish. When he was done, his head rolled back onto Keith's shoulder, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**LANCE**

* * *

"For the love of god, it's been weeks. _Weeks_ , Lance." 

Lance clenched his jaw, staring somewhat mildly at the hothead across the counter. 

"Just---" Keith waved the wet towel in the air, taking a break from cleaning, if only for a moment to scold him. "Just, say it."

"Why?" Lance asked. "To make you feel better?"

"Feel better about what, exactly? And don't say---I swear to god, Lance, if you call me a kidnapper _one more time,_ I'm gonna---"

"Beat me?" Lance asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his ripped booty-jean shorts. 

"Lance!" Keith whined, a heartbreaking sob and fractured moan. 

Lance's heart broke, only for a moment, then he turned callous again. 

"Why?" Lance whispered, anger gone from the inquiry. 

"Lance... God, sometimes..." Keith went back to furiously cleaning. "I want to yell at you. I want to scream at you. For god's sakes, you make me curse out my husband for nothing all the time! Lance, I love you. I love you and you make it hard to love you."

Lance's heart sped up. Fire burned in his chest. He swelled with anger and hate and frustration. All of it aimed at Keith. " _I_ make it hard? I'm _sorry?_ "

"Lance, don't you dare---"

"What?!" Lance screamed. "You _kidnapped_ me! You---" Lance groaned, stretching his next word out with a growl, " _own_ me. I have _no_ rights!" 

"We have talked about this!" Keith cried. His face turned red and his lip trembled. "There is nothing I can do about the world. Nothing! I can't fix people. But I love you. However we came together, we---we're in love---"

"I don't love you." Lance put his hands on his hips, just out of spite. 

"Yes you do! Yes! You! Do!" Keith threw the towel at the wall. It sent a picture of Keith and Shiro---dressed up in dark suits (Shiro's with a white undershirt, Keith's all black)---spinning around until it hit the ground; shattering on the floor. 

"Jesus," Keith rushed out of the kitchen, bending over the broken frame. "God, no..."

Lance could hear genuine heartbreak in his voice. A memory destroyed. A beloved object taken from him. Lance welled up. He did that... On the other hand...

Lance marched over, slamming his bare foot down on the remains. The glass creaked and shattered more. Little tidbits dug into the photo, niking little holes into it. 

"Lance!" Keith barked in anger, at first. Then he snapped out of it, aiding Lance in his limp over to the counter. "What were you thinking?"

"How can you still sound so mad?" Lance sobbed. His own anger had burned out. His flame had died, leaving him empty and hopless. 

"Because, I can't torture myself over this anymore." Keith lifted Lance's bleeding foot onto a barstool. "I can't be constantly worried that you'll run away... Or that you'll hate me forever... Lance," Keith laughed softly, there was thought in it, not meaning. "I've been walking on glass around you. I want to be..."

Lance waited, a blush rising to his cheeks as Keith's hand brushed his leg unintentionally. "What? You want to be what?"

Keith pursed his lips. "I can't say. You'll hit me."

"I could never hit you..." Lance said gently.

Keith met his eyes, smiling softly---a glint of hope and trust in his eyes.

"The police would arrest me."

Keith's lips clenched, he rolled his eyes and dropped his head. "Lance..." He sounded defeated. 

Keith put his hand on his thigh, touching only the jeans. His thumb danced playfully on the shredded edge. 

"I want us to be equals,"

Keith was right, if it weren't for the heartbreak in his voice, Lance would've slapped him. Instead, he cupped his cheek. 

"Keith..." Lance tilted his head up, guiding his lips to his own, but not touching them. "That's never gonna happen."

Keith snapped his head back. What was he expecting to hear? What did he want Lance to say? That it was possible? That they already were?

"Lance?" 

Lance brushed Keith's cheek woth his thumb. "I can never have what you have. That---that memory over there, that photo, I can never have that."

"Do you love me, though?" Keith asked. 

Lance looked away. 

Keith kissed his hand. "It has been weeks since you started mumbling in your sleep---since you started looking at me like..." 

Lance pulled his hand away. 

"It won't be like---Lance? It won't be a defeat. You wouldn't be giving in or proving them right. You wouldn't even be admitting you were completely happy with me. You would just be... It would just be yourself."

Lance looked up, imagining the words: I love you. What would happen? Would Keith kiss him? Would he smile and take him back to the bedroom, where he'd be rough and hard and dig bruises into Lance's hips? 

Keith would take him like he always did. 

Lance closed his hands together, pinching his fingers to stay grounded. "It's all I have."

* * *

Lance's back arched as he emmited one of the filthiest noises he'd ever made. He'd really been losing his filter with Keith as of late. 

And it wasn't just that Keith was getting so much better at pushing his buttons, but Lance was growing to be more comfortable with him. He was less embarrassed of his voice. 

Lance wasn't exactly quiet. He didn't know if it was an Omega's trait or his own. 

But if you had told him four months ago---when he was tied up and fucked by machines for a living---that the one who'd save him would not only have the care, but the skill to learn every inch of Lance... All because he loved to hear him moan. To make him feel good. 

Keith gasped. "Y---Your shaking, Lance."

Lance grabbed Keith's face, pressing their forheads together. He took heavy breaths, trying to regain his composure. Lance's thighs were trembling as he trembled on Keith's lap. Keith's cock was buried deep in his ass, his hands bracing Lance by clutching his butt cheeks. 

"Lance, can I, can I please move faster?" Keith asked. 

Lance shook his head. "Please, I just want---I just---"

"Okay, okay. It's hard. That's all. It's a little difficult with you..." Keith gestured to Lance. 

Keith raised him again, bringing him down agonizingly slow. Lance moaned ---load and high pitched, without shame. 

If Keith was trying to make Lance beg, he was close to winning. Keith helped raise Lance again. 

His cock dragged deliciously against the walls of Lance's ass. Lance felt his nerves short circuit as he sat back down; the head of Keith's cock paving it's way back in. 

When Lance sat back down, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and braced him, kissing his neck. 

"You're so wet," Keith panted. 

"I'm---uh," Lance gasped as Keith established a more steady, less taunting rythmn. Lance slowly started to arch his back again, keening into Keith's ear. 

Keith kept pumping into him, slow, steady, and torturous. 

The door opened. Lance heard the click of the knob and the creak of the hinges. Keith didn't stop---didn't slow. Lance groaned, clawing his fingernails into Keith's back and shoulders. 

Lance's groans turned into close-paced, breathy pants. 

"What happened here?" Shiro asked, a beamused tone to his voice. 

Keith kept thrusting into Lance, barely looking over his shoulder to talk to him. "We got into a fight."

Lance gasped. Keith kept pumping his cock into Lance's ass so gently he felt tears prick the edges of his eyes. He wanted Keith to go faster and slower at the same time; harder and softer. 

"Must've been one hell of a fight, you're not known for being gentle," Shiro mocked. He leaned over and planted a very wet, open kiss on Keith's mouth. Lance's stomach swirled bitterly and warmly at the sight. 

Watching them kiss always did it for him, but he could never be married. Not to them. 

Shiro's fingers brushed Lance's sweaty back as he pulled away. "You're doing well, nothing gets Lance quite like that." 

Keith groaned, kissing Lance's skin between words. "Get's him? Like what?"

Lance smacked Keith's cheek lightly. "I'm right here."

"Yeah?" Keith taunted. He thrusted up, hitting Lance's prostate until he saw stars. 

Shiro came back, putting his hands on Lance's shoulders. "Want to see how I always manage to make him so... Overwhelmed? How I make him cry? Oversensitive, before he's even finished?"

Lance threw his head back, making eye contact with Shiro, biting his lip as he did. "Don't you dare."

Shiro put his hands on his waist, lowering him onto Keith's cock. They both moaned at the feeling. Lance trembled as Shiro's fingers dug into his flesh, taling control of their moment. 

"See, the trick is to move his hips slowly, almost in circles," Shiro demonstrated, making Lance's eyes roll back, only for a moment. "Constantly; never give him a break. Don't slow down or speed up..."

Shiro touched his lips to Lance's ear, growling in a deep voice, "No matter how much he begs." 

Keith grabbed onto Lance's hips---following Shiro's instructions. "Lance doesn't beg."

Shiro chuckled. "Oh, yes he does." 

Shiro bit Lance's earlobe, sucking in the flesh. 

"Graze his prostate, every time," Shiro commanded. "And when you feel like it, grind into it relentlessly. Just push in in, like this---" Lance threw his head back and moaned, screamed. "And don't stop. Don't ease up."

"Sh---sh---Shiro, Keith---" Lance whined, trying to grind himself down, to get it more stimulating, more constant. 

"I'm gonna cum," Keith panted. 

"Wait up, Keith, you'll miss the best part." 

Lance could hear Shiro unzipping his pants, releasing the tension. 

"God, Shiro, he's dripping. Lance?" Keith mewled desperatly. "Can I?"

"Yeah, Lance," Shiro asked innocently. "Can he knot you?"

Lance moaned. "I---yes."

"Say please, Lance," Shiro ordered. "Show him how you can beg."

"I---I---"Lance gazed down at Keith, at this man he loved. The one taking orders on what to do to him from his husband. The one who bought him. The one who ownes him. The one Lance loved. "Please?" 

Shiro squeezed Lance's hips. 

"Please!"

Lance gasped, almost choked as Keith's knot swelled. 

"Keep that knot against his spot, until he cries. Until he's shaking. Well, shaking more." 

Keith did. Lance thought it was a combination of things. One being Shiro, who had Keith's complete trust. The other being Lance, how Keith loved to make him feel this way---and the key was handed to him on a silver platter. 

Lance couldn't hold the tears back. Normally, Shiro could coax them out of him within a couple minutes. But Keith could force them out after a rough fucking and powerful orgasm. 

Lance had little to consider about his sex life. Actually, he had a lot. He needed to think about how consensual it all was. Could he even consent? Lance thought so. I mean, he liked them. But the problem was captivity. 

He couldn't leave without them. He couldn't go anywhere or buy anything if he could. Lance's entire existence revolved around their happiness. If they didn't want him, they could send him back. 

Back to wherever used Omegas go. Where he would be treated far worse. So Lance chose to be here. Or, because it was under threat, was Lance _incapable_ of choosing?

Probably. 

All of that was besides the point, but their (comparatively) nice treatment of him gave him the conscience to think of these questions, and they were omnipresent. Every moment of everyday. Whether Lance was making coffee or simply comparing his owners in his head, his slavery rained down on him in heavy stones. 

So, the actual point of Lance's diverted focus was, in fact, Keith and Shiro. Keith, who didn't make him cry until finish; all because he was so rough and too kind to keep what Lance wanted away from him. Then there was Shiro, who only slept with Lance when Keith was present, who demonstrated a different kindness; making it too good, too slow, and too gentle. 

Lance's new predicament: did Shiro do that out of kindness or hatred. Because he wanted to make Lance happy (or Keith happy through Lance)? Or because he was mad at Lance, who his husband said 'I love you' to everyday?

Shiro leaned in, his hands becoming more passionate (or possessive), "Don't hold back."

Lance burst at his words, too in his head to know if he was waiting for an order or not. Keith finished soon after, too kind to fuck Lance oversensitive. 

Shiro, on the other hand, kept his habits. He pulled Lance from Keith's lap over to his own. 

Keith flashed Shiro a look, a knowing one between husbands beyond Lance's understanding. Then, Shiro pulled Lance down, turning off his vision. Lance grabbed around Shiro's neck, trying to hold on. He'd catch little glimpses of Keith through fluttering eyes. Trying to hold on. Trying to stay awake. 

He could feel Shiro's lips at his neck, then Keith's on the otherside. Keith's hands gripped his chest, supporting Lance against Shiro's chest. Lance wasn't sure if he blacked out or if the pleasure was too much, he never was, but he could feel the swell of Shiro's cum inside him as he laid down in Keith's arms.

Lance could no longer sense Shiro nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains rape.

**Shiro**

* * *

When Shiro looked up from his spot, Keith was glaring over his shoulder. Shiro gently reached out for the back of Keith's soulder, but watched as his husband withdrew, spooning Lance protectively. 

"Keith..."

"No."

Shiro gulped. "He doesn't have a problem with it." 

Keith scoffed, soft enough not to wake Lance. "You should've seen his face."

"I just..."

"I know. Shiro, I know." Keith untangled himself from Lance, wrapping a blanket around him to keep him warm. He turned and faced Shiro, almost hiding Lance behind him---out of Shiro's reach. "But... He can't---we just fought, again. About owning him, again. You treating him like that? It's not okay."

"It's how we've always done it," Shiro argued. "I've always followed you."

"Not like that. Not so soon. When he can't even enjoy it? When you haven't given him the time to get it up? Overstimulation? Really? Omegan torture."

Shiro sighed. "I didn't think. But watching you like that, with him... It did something to me."

"What?" Keith snapped. "Removed your self control? Made you a rapist?"

Shiro clenched his jaw. "Keith, no."

"We don't own him!" Keith hissed. "We---you can't just do that do him."

"No, because you love him more than me," Shiro spat.

Keith glared. "No. But he is far more deserving of my protection... Because he loves me back. He---he does not live a life where he could be free. You could whip him bloody and fuck him afterwards. No one would think twice."

"I would never---"

"It doesn't matter," Keith groaned. "As long as you are capable of that, in any sense of the word, you have to be careful with him."

"Keith..." Shiro reached around and dragged his knuckles across Lance's skin. "It's the only chance I get."

Keith stretched his neck, leaning forward for Shiro's lips. Shiro met him in the middle, entertaining a chaste kiss. 

"I know you love him too. As much as me, if not more. I know how you bottle up. But, my love, he does not love you." Keith turned away, wrapping his arms back around Lance. "So I will protect him from you."

Shiro flinched. It wasn't fair. 

He held Lance in his arms, way back when Lance was afraid of Keith. Shiro fell in love with Lance alongside Keith, but he kept his distance. He gave Lance his space while Keith dug bruised into Lance's body. 

Now Shiro needed to back off?

Shiro growled, Keith snapping his head back in alarm as he got off the bed. 

"Get out," Keith snapped. "Go for a run!"

"I am!" Shiro hissed, slamming the bedroom door. He scolded himself as he realized Lance must've woken up. 

So Shiro hurried out of the house. 

* * *

Shiro came back from his run ready to talk to Lance. He'd talked to Lance a lot after they 'got him.' He'd taught Lance a lot about self-respect, boundaries, and consent. 

Lance learned all about how Omegas were when Shiro was a child. Shiro worried he'd painted a perfect utopia in Lance's head, where Omegas ruled the world alongside everyone else. 

Of course, it wasn't exactly true. There was stigma and a wage gap. There was rape culture. And for Omegas of color... Shiro shivered. 

But he needed to tell Lance the truth. He needed to tell Lance he loved him. 

Then he needed to apologize for loving him. 

Because Shiro had no right to. He should've respected his boundaries. He shouldn't have felt like he could love Lance. He owned Lance. 

Shiro has no right to justify his actions with _love_. 

Maybe Shiro shouldn't tell him...

Lance was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. His arms were folded. His jaw tense. His eyes set on the door. 

Shiro closed it gently behind him. 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating something. Shiro felt like he should say something. But he stayed silent. He had to. He knew that out of gut instinct. 

Lance took a deep breath in. "Bedroom. Now."

Shiro grabbed his arms awkwardly, quickly dropping them down. "What?"

"Keith's gone. Bedroom."

Shiro imagined he was in for a screaming. He slugged off to the bedroom. This was the only wall of their luxurious apartment that had windows from three walls, making it the most secluded. 

If an Omega was going to yell at his master, that would be the place. 

Lance slammed the door shut behind him. "Sit."

Shiro sat on the bed.

"Take your clothes off."

Shiro frowned. "Lance?"

Lance surged forward, grabbed Shiro's shirt and ripped it over his head. 

"L---Lance!" Shiro protested. 

"The rest. Take off the rest!" Lance demanded. 

"Lance!" Shiro pushed him away, not too hard. "Stop it. I am not, sleeping with you."

"No you are not. Take off your clothes," Lance repeated. 

Shiro listened. He slowly stripped his clothes, asking softly, "Are you having another episode?"

"Don't." Lance folded his arms. His vpice was way too steady for an episode. "Don't invalidate me. This. This has a purpose."

Shiro took all of his clothes off, sitting sweaty on the bed from his run. 

"This is your place," Lance mumbled, his voice shaky. 

Shiro leaned forward. "What?"

"This. Is. Your. Place."

Lance rook a deep breath, glaring at Shiro and shaking his head. 

"This is your place!" Lance said more confidently. "This is your place!"

"Okay, this is---this is my place," Shiro said. 

"Don't talk!" Lance yelled, tears streaming down his face. "That's what they told me. 'This is your place.' And you can't talk back. You can't talk at all."

Shiro swallowed. Lance never talked about what happened at the school. In fact, Keith and Shiro assumed that's what it was: a school. Because Lance knew all about biology. He knew law. He knew everything about Alpha biology and Beta biology and Omega biology. But his Omega biology was twisted. He thought he could only get pregnant during heat. He thought he could only have sex during heat. And his law was twisted. He knew what he couldn't do. 

Don't leave. Don't talk back. Don't fight. No rights. His right to have no rights. His owner's rights over him. 

Don't leave. 

Shiro went out for a run. Keith went out to work. 

Shiro pushed him too far and they left him alone. 

God... Lance had an episode. Now he was seething. He was angry. He was alone and he didn't have to be. 

Then... Shiro and Keith would ask about school. Why doesn't he know math? Why can he play piano and violin and recite Alpha-supreme facts about the arts... But he didn't know math. 

Lance knew stuff about the arts that Shiro and Keith hadn't learned during their advanced degrees. 

So they asked if he was groomed to impress them. He went quiet. He froze up. He cried and he screamed and he yelled. What else did they teach him? 

Lance had never talked about it... Until now. 

"This is your place. Naked. You'll learn and you'll bare yourselves before your masters."

Lance stepped forward, tears streaking down his face. He grabbed Shiro's neck and kissed him on the lips. Messy and sloppy, but determined and angry. 

He pulled away, his lips red and his eyes shut. He opened them slowly, his dark blue eyes diolated.

"Lance..." Shiro whispered, reached out to wipe the tears away. 

Lance slapped his hand to the side. "Why aren't you hard?" 

Shiro pulled his head away. 

"Sit up straight. Let them see you. Get hard, or get drugged."

"Lance, I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry, but---"

Lance leaned forward, stroking Shiro's member. It didn't respond, thank god, but Lance knew what he was doing. 

"Lance, please---"

"Don't beg. Your masters don't want a needy Omega. Or do you, Shiro? Can't you get me to beg?"

Shiro paled, remembering last night. _No, no, no, god no_...

"Beg for sex, like an Omega. Don't beg for forgiveness. Take your punishment, _Lance_."

Lance squeezed Shiro's dick. It hurt, his nails digging and his hand twisting. 

"Lance..." Shiro asked tentatively.

"Why are you always fighting, _Lance_?" Then Lance slapped Shiro. So hard he tasted blood in his mouth. Tears spilled from his eyes. God... How did that hurt so much? 

"Why are you screaming, _Lance_?" 

He slapped him again. Jesus Christ! Did they hit him like this? This hard? Did it hurt this much?

No... How much more would it hurt a child?

"Don't you want a good home, _Lance_?" Slap. "You're going to end up for sale, _Lance_." Slap. "Right where you belong, _Lance_." Slap. "With all of the used Omegas! Like you, _Lance_!"

Shiro was so dizzy from all of the punches that he didn't feel Lance spinning him around. 

Lance was full on sobbing now. He was pushing Shiro's face into the pillow. He was forcing him on his stomach. He was holding Shiro's hands behind his back. His grip was like a metal chain arounf his wrist. 

He sobbed as he screamed. "Why are you always crying, _Lance_?" 

"Lance!" Shiro gasped, spitting blood. His vision started returning. "Snap out of it!"

Lance slapped Shiro's ass. It burned... Nothing like the fun sting Keith would give him when they were drunk. 

Then it happened. Lance's cock plunged into Shiro's ass, stretching the muscles and digging a way into Shiro's cavity. 

Shiro groaned, the burning touching his spine and throat. It hurt all the way to his core. His toes curled and his back jerked. But he was dizzy and weak, Lance had his arm behind his back, his prostetic digging into his shoulder. 

"Lance..." Shiro cried. "Please... Wake up, _please_..."

"Are you going to beg again?" Lance questioned, his voice cracking in anger.

"Lance, I'm so sorry..."

"Help me! Help me, Marco! Please! Mama! Veronica! Run! Run, Veronica! Who's going to help you now, _Lance_?"

"It's okay..." Shiro gulped as Lance slammed into his prostate. It didn't take away the pain. But it gave him hope. Lance was in there. He still cared enough and he was going to regret this. "Lance, it's okay. It's okay. Just---ah! Just stop? Please? Lance?"

"Who's going to want you now, Lance?" Lance's voice lost some anger. His thrusts slowed. "A used Omega. Who's going to help you now, Lance? Os your mamma dead? Is mommy dead? Are you going to keep fighting, Lance?"

Lance pulled out. Shiro groaned as Lance released his hands. He heard Lance hit the floor. He was still fully clothed. His cock was hanging out his jeans, covered in blood. 

"Why are you still fighting, Lance?" Lance whispered. Then, almost in shock and horror, "Why did you stop fighting, Lance?"

Shiro wiped his years away. He was breathing heavily through the pain. Hrough the anger. Through the guilt. Did Shiro do this? Did he bring this on? It didn't matter. 

Lance was his property. Lance couldn't escape. Lance was freaking out. Lance needed help. 

They'd get to this later. Shiro would deal with this later. 

One step at a time. 

Shiro ripped his prostetic off, the edges digging painfully into his shoulder. "No one can foght forever, La---no one."

Shiro wanted to say Lance's name. He wanted to ground him. But his teachers threw that name at him. With all of their accusations. With all of their abuse. 

Shiro shook on his bed. "The instructors... They aren't supposed to touch the Omegas. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Lance looked up slowly, realization dawning. "Oh... Oh, god... Shiro?"

"It's okay." Shiro raised his arm as he gently got off the bed. 

"Shiro? No, please..." Lance sobbed.

Shiro stood by the edge of the bed. Instinct told him to kneel, to make himself smaller in front of Lance. But, honestly? He was too afraid to.

"Did one of the instructors...?" Shiro asked. "They can't do that, okay?"

Lance glared, his anger back, but muted. "What about the stuff they _could_ do? What about the machines? They binds? The pool? What did my sisters have to do?!"

Shiro knelt down. 

"My sisters were younger. I don't know... It's only been a year. If they---If they... Then they haven't graduated. My sister, god... Alpha training. She's in... It's so much worse for girls..."

"Lance?"

Lance snapped his head up, looking at Shiro where he knelt. "Whatever you want."

Shiro leaned back. "What?"

Lance crawled forward. Shiro flinched as he touched his face. "Whatever you want. I---I'm sorry." Lance kissed his neck, his hand caressing Shiro's cock. "You can do whatever you want to me. Just grab me. You can do it. You can hurt me---"

Shiro kissed Lance, mostly to shit him up. He needed to think. 

"I'm just like them..." Lance pulled away. 

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance, holdong him in place as Lance frantically tried to pull away. 

"I'm just like them now! I'm just like them! I'm him! I'm just like him! He turned me into this!"

Shiro used his arm and buried Lance's face in his sweaty neck. To comfort him, to shut him up, he didn't know. Lance sobbed, his body racking and jerking as he melted down. 

"We'll be okay. I love you. We'll be okay," Shiro whispered soothing words into Lance's ear, trying to calm him down. 

Shiro was a little sore, but he pulled Lance to the bed, sitting with him in his lap. Lance was staring at the blood on his crotch. 

"No, no." Lance tried to pull away again.

But Shiro didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to help Lance. He wanted...

"No, no. Don't touch me! Don't let me touch you! Get me away!"

"Lance, you're not going to hurt me. Lance."

Slowly, they both ran out of energy. They just fell back on the mattress. 

* * *

 

"Shir---Lance? Shiro?!" Keith screamed. His eyes wandered over the bed.

He must've come home early. Because Shiro didn't go to work. Because Keoth got a call. Because Shiro's phone is in the other room. 

Keith glared at Shiro, his eyes burning. Shiro was naked. Lance was in his arms, his pants pulled down. His shirt ripped and wrinkled. There was blood on the bed. 

"What did you do? Lance? Wake up, we'e leaving! Shiro you---"

"Keith! Keith!" Shiro waved his arms frantically. "It's not his blood! It's mine! It's... It's not his blood."

Keith's anger didn't fade away, but it did hide behind his confusion. 

"Can you, can you take him?" Shiro pleaded. "To the bathroom? Please, just take him."

Keith approached cautiously. He pried Lance gently from Shiro's arms. The young Omega, barely fifteen, rolled his head back against Keith's shoulder. Too numb. Too guilty. 

Keith took him into the bathroom. Keith shut the door. 

Shiro heard nothing but silence. He sat on the bed, staring at the blood. He felt the wounds in his ass, breaking and burning from the irritation of movement. 

He sat with his head diwn like he'd done something wrong. Didn't he? He hurt Lance. He went for a run. Then, instead of coming home to honor their 'never leave Lance alone' rule, he went out to breakfast. He went for a walk. He ran again. Then, realizing his mistake, he sprinted home. 

Lance needed his alone time, yes. But they worked part time now. They had to make sure he was never alone. If he wanted takeout, they had to make the call. If he wanted to go outside, he had to have company. If he wanted anything, they had to give it to him. They had to take him to resturants and diners. 

He couldn't be alone. He didn't deserve to be locked in his own home. Locked with no options. 

Then Shiro heard yelling. 

Footsteps. 

Lance's voice. "Keith!"

The bathroom door swung open and Keith stormed through. 

"Keith! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Enough!" Keith yelled. He grabbed Shiro and helped him up. 

Keith helped Shiro limp to the door.

Lance sobbed. "W---Where? Where are you going?"

"Lance, stay here," Keith snapped.

"Please don't go. Please don't leave me alone!" Lance pleaded. "Where are you talong him! I don't want to go to one of those places. You promised!"

Shiro leaned over Keith's shoulder, "Lance, you won't---"

Keith pushed him back. "Don't talk to him, Shiro."

"Keith?"

Lance's voice was heartbreaking. Pure heartbreak. 

"We're just going to the guest bathroom, _Lance_."

Both Lance and Shiro flinched when Keith said his name. Because they _knew_. Shiro knew now. 

How old was Lance? Eight? Nine?

How long did it last?

A _used_ Omega. No way in hell did the instructor leave him alone. Not when he thought Lance was already worthless. 

"It's okay, Lance," Shiro called to him. 

Keoth moved him cback to the door. "Come on, my Love. Lance, stay here. That's an order." 

Keith took Shiro to the bathroom and eased im into the tub. Then he went into the living room. 

Shiro could hear Keith start to sob in the living room. He could hear Lance crying in the bedroom through the walls. Then Shiro started to cry as he realized it was all broken. 

Keith loved Lance. Shiro loved Lance. Lance attacked him... They cpuldn't tell anyone what had happened. Not only would Shiro be ruined as an alpha, but Lance could be executed. Or worse. He might be strapped to a table and used as a surrogate for the rest of his life. 

Who was going to take a _used_ Omega? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter will be posted tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**LANCE**

* * *

"Beg for it, whore." The man with his hands in Lance's hair thrusted aggressivly, missing Lance's prostate.

"I---I want it," Lance panted. He grunted as the man pulled his hair. "I want you. I want you inside me. Your cock."

The alpha behind him growled. "Harder?"

"Y---Yes. Ah! Yes..."

The alpha pushed upwards, his cock hitting his prostate perfectly. "You wanna feel good? Does my cock make you feel good?"

Lance stuttered, gasping as his walls stretched. His body was so worn out. So used. He was so high on the drugs his body burned and screamed. Drool dripped from his lip. 

"Yes!" Lance screamed, thanking god this alpha wanted the victory of Lance's pleasure, not Lance's pain. "Uh, uh, you're---oh---so much better. The best Alpha. The _best_."

The alpha growled, releasing Lance's hair and grabbing his hips, like Shiro and Keith at once. Keith who moved so fast and hard. Shiro who grabbed Lance's hips and used it against him. 

Lance let out a preverted drawl, a long gasp and moan of pleasure. 

"You want my knot?" 

"Y---Yes," Lance panted. 

"Will you cry? From how good it feels? From how overhwhelming? Are you gonna cry, Lance?" 

Lance screamed. Pain. Blinding pain. It cut him in half and cleaved his spine. His back arched so fast it hurt him worse. Lance turned his head, desperatly trying to see him. It was him. 

It was _him_. 

"No, no. Please..." Lance begged. 

A voice in front of him. "What did I tell you about begging?"

Lance felt hands on his face. He was tilting his head up. His neck hurt. The ceiling light blinded him. It was him. In front of him. His dark skin. His muscles. His unatural height. His flowing pale hair. 

"What can a machine teach you about a cock? Nothing I can't."

His intructor pried his mouth open, the unwelcome sensation of weight and flesh combined with the smell... So familiar. It pushed further in, prompting Lance to cry. He felt weak. Small. He felt young. 

He yanked his head away. 

"Always fighting back against the teacher and their lessons. But not me. Come on, Lance. Why are you always fighting back, Lance?" 

Lance turned his head, the words were coming from in front and behind him. They were echoeing all around. When he looked behind him, it was Keith. His fingers dug painfully into his flesh. He was ripping him apart. 

He turned back around calling out for help. "Shiro!" 

Then, it was Shiro in front of him. Standing over him expectantly. "Are you sorry, Lance?"

* * *

Lance bolted up, his lungs screaming for air. His limbs shaking. 

 _Say your mantra._ Shiro's voice echoed in his head. 

"Not real," Lance started. "Not real. It wasn't real. I'm safe. I am safe. I am in my home. My own home. I am in the home we built. I'm safe."

And so on. 

Lance rambled until he was fully awake. He was supposed to. He had to say anything that was true until he was okay. His surroundings were weird. He could see them, but he couldn't comprehend them. His eyes knew where the walls were but his brain didn't. 

"I am in my room. I am in my bed. I am grabbing my blankets. I am fine. I am safe. I am Lance McClain. I am eighteen years old. I---I haven't seen him in four years. I have lived with Keith and Shiro for four years. I lived with them for a year. I---I had a breakdown..."

Lance choked. This was his least favorite part. But he had to acknoledge it. He had to face it. Or it would happen again. 

Lance needed to be aware of what he was capable of when he couldn't see straight. 

"I had a breakdown a year after living with them. I raped my boyfriend, Shiro. We moved away. I live in my own house now. In the country. They live in the main house. I live in the pool house."

Lance swallowed. "We left South Korea. Keith learned Spanish. Shiro is trying."

Lance exhaled. He felt stupid. He always did. He felt really self-consious talking to no one. Someone could hear him ranting on his own...

"I am alone," Lance acknowledged. "No one can hear me. No one can punish me. I'm not with my family. I'm not at the school. I'm not with Keith or Shiro."

Lance went to his bedside table. He opened the envelope beside it. He read its contents for the millionth time.

_Lance,_

_It's me, Shiro. I'm writing to you because we're supposed to confront our attackers. And, since no one in this room actually can, we're writing letters. Interesting, huh? Because I can never face my attacker, I must write him a letter._

_I don't feel like I deserve this exercise. Or this group. I don't belong here. No one here lives with their attackers. No one has to. I do._

_Except, I don't? We_ could _send you away, but then you'd wind up in one of those places. And if we admitted what happened, you'd be handed over to the government. So I can't turn you over. Not ethically or morally. Legally, yes. But, no._

_So I live with you. Like thousands of Omegas who live in systematic abuse. I am a victim of that same system, only in a different way._

_I have two things I need to tell you. First, what I have done to you. Second, what you have done to me._

_So, First._

_I bought you with my husband to have a baby. We were aroused by the idea of a third person in out marriage. I wanted a baby, Keith wanted a boyfriend. It was a good idea. I picked you up at the airport. I let you kneal in front of me. I dressed you up so my husband would like you more. We slept with you. We agreed to never leave you alone so you would never be a prisoner in your own home. But I fell in love with you. You were always around. You were beautiful. I loved you. I think I would've loved you even if I didn't own you. But I can't be sure. So after you and Keith fought the night before, I realized I would only get to touch you through him. Because you loved him. He loved you. He loved me. I loved him... And I loved you. So I decided to settle for what I could get. I went too far. I used you because I wanted you. I left you alone the next morning. Keith went to work that day and I was supposed to be home. I came home and you hadn't handled it well._

_Now, Second._

_You had me take off my clothes. You used my trust and I stripped naked. You slapped me until I couldn't see. You yelled at me. You scared me. I think you actually terrified me, Lance. You raped me. It happened fast, but it happened. You thought you were someone else. Someone who hurt you. You were punishing yourself._

_I think it wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine, either. In this lottle support group of Alphas, we're supposed to blame our attackers, not ourselves. Sometimes I blame you. Sometimes I blame me._

_I know you blame me. And I know you blame yourself._

_So forget confronting you. I don't have to read this out loud if I don't want to._

_Here's what I think happened. We did everything we could to give you everything we could. You were happy. You were aware of your situation... And I think it tortured you. I think, and I could be wrong, that you couldn't truely love either of us under that roof; constantly under our watch. In chains. Unable to leave or function._

_You were our property. It didn't matter how you felt. Loving us was proving the world right. Loving us was giving up. Loving us was accepting your own inferior, Omega status._

_The one who abused you asked why you kept fighting back. When it was over, you asked why you stopped._

_So I'm done blaming us. I'm blaming them. Everyone. The world. I'm glad we moved to Texas. I'm glad you have your own home._

_But remember this, Lance._

_I choose you, everyday. If anyone comes for us, I will never regret choosing you._

_It's time to choose me._

_The Marmora Rebels are just around the corner. You can leave. Your friends Matt and Pidge are there. Keith says Hunk is there too._

_If you want to leave, don't think we'll guilt you. If you have to leave, don't think we'll try and stop you._

_Stay with us forever, for now, or not at all. You can choose just as much as us. When someone does you wrong, forgive and forget._

_I will never forgive you; there is nothing to forgive. I will never forgive them for what they have done to us. And I will never forget what they turned us into._

_We're free._

Lance read the letter for the first time with dry eyes. The question: stay or go, had been weighing heavily on them for a long time. 

Shiro assured him Keith hadn't read the letter, but had heard much of the words. Shiro gave Lance the option. More like, he made his options clear to him. And Keith would expect nothing less.

Now, finally reading the letter withoht an overwhelming sense of anger, gratitude, and love; Lance knew what to do. 

* * *

 The look on Keith's face couldn't be described as horror, shock, or disbeleif. It was more of a quiet agony. An expected disappointment. 

Lance quickly turned away, mostly uneffected by the distress on Keith's face. He continued his conversation. 

When Lance was done, his former music teacher walking away, Keith approached him. 

"I see you've met Ulaz," Keith's attempt at calm conversation.

"Actually, he used to teach at my school. He gave us... Everything. The---the books, the movies... Everything."

Keith gazed over, contemplative. "They said he was undercover in the worst of places. I thought that meant, well, someone's HQ."

Lance smiled softly. "Wouldn't that be where the children are? The next generation: brainwashed and hopeless. He did his job well."

Keith paused. "Did he...?"

Lance shook his head. "No, but I imagine doing nothing while we suffered can be described as 'the worst.'"

Keith didn't show too much emotion, but faint lines were becoming much more promonant under his eyes. "Okay."

He was waiting. 

Lance kept himself under control. "I'm leaving."

After saying that, Lance imagined only Keith thought he was keeping a blank expression. Keith kept up the act, for Lance or himself, he wasn't sure, but he held it. 

Lance smiled. "It could only be a couple months, maybe a year. Maybe many. We won't be sure."

That got Keith's interest. "What are you talking about?"

"The mission. Cuba is hell; Kolivan thinks I'll do well there. I leave in three months."

Condusion. Releif. Shock. Anger. Aggravation.

"I have been trying to get on that mission for weeks!" Keith explained. "They can't send you, you have no experience."

"I'll get it," Lance said. "In three months."

"But..." Keith stuttered. "You're an Omega, they'll smell you."

"I've been on suppressants long enough, Keith," Lance smirked. "Besides, you can go to Cuba. 'Hey, did you hear about the Marmora Rebels coming to cuba?'" Lance imitated a spot-on Cuban accent, with a perfect flourish of rediculousness. "'Yeah. Look! An asian! Get him!'"

Keith raised his eyebrows, a soft expression taking over.

Lance punched his arm lightly. Awkwardly, but with familiarity and reassurance. "Ulaz thinks you should join Thace in Japan. You don't totally suck at Japanese, and you could even tell them you're from Korea, if you wanted."

"Lance... I'm afraid---Oh! I---I can't leave Shiro. How could I? With you..." Keith faltered. "What did he say?"

Lance licked his lips. "I haven't actually told him yet."

" _Jesus, Lance!_ " Keith hissed. 

Lance shrugged. "I wanted to know this was what I wanted."

"And is it? Was it fucking worth it?" Keith growled. 

"Calm down," Lance tried.

"Don't you dare! I---Shiro is not my job! Why have I always been the mediator?! Why can't you two just _talk_?!"

Lance put his hand on Keith's arm, trying to quiet him before too many of his colleagues saw. "I am telling him myself. Tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow? Are you staying here?"

"No, I'm not," Lance said. "Tomorrow is... An aniversary for me. I'll be staying with Matt and Pidge tonight."

Keith nodded. "Is this how it ends? Is this how Shiro finds out we're all over? I can't keep this from him for a day."

"You don't have to. I'm only staying with Matt and Pidge for the night. Hunk, Pidge, and I promised to show Matt our mad swing skills."

Keith frowned. "I'm losing track."

Lance smiled, planting a kiss on Keith's cheek. "You're not. We're packing up the pool house. It'll make a nice space for practice. No one will hear us, even you two. You can meet them the next morning. Clear out a drawer for me."

Keith swallowed. "I... I don't want to assume..."

"You've courted me long enough. I'm moving in. I finally realized... I _can_ have everything I want. It isn't an either/or." Lance kissed him quickly on the lips. "I can keep fighting without giving you up.

"I---You want move in?" Keith asked. "What will... Will Shiro be okay with that?"

Lance nodded. "He will be. He told me in that letter."

Keith glanced around, trying to keep himself under control. 

"You can kiss me," Lance said. 

Keith grabbed his jacket, the one Lance had worn everyday since he bought it, and kissed him. It was slow and gentle, exactly what Lance needed. 

Keith pulled away. "I'm still scared. I know you're strong... But---"

"Keith, Omegas aren't weak."

Keith gasped. "I never said---"

Lance brought Keith into a hug. "Listen to me. Being an Omega... I imagine it's like being a Beta, but with unbearable fits of horniness. I'm on suppressants... So it doesn't matter if I'm strong or not; there is nothing to worry about."

Keith squeezed back, really hard. "Thank you."

* * *

When Lance came in the next morning, he interrupted Keith and Shiro. Lance forgot how Shiro loved morning sex. But they pulled themselves together to meet Lance's friends. 

When they left, Keith disappeared and came back with his face red. 

Lance smirked. "Keith, you are many things... But subtle is not one of them."

Keith kissed him quickly. "Put your hand on my back."

Lance obeyed.

"Lower," Keith ordered. "Lower than that."

"Keith, if you want me to finger you, just ask."

Shiro perked up. "I'm missing something?"

Lance gripped Keith's cheek. Keith released a shock gasp that confused Lance, so he did it again. 

"Oh, hell yeah, you are." Lance rubbed the plug in Keith's ass in circles. 

Lance kissed him as he played with Keith's hole. Before long, Shiro, always the selfless one, grabbed Keith's arms and kissed the back of his neck. 

Lance pinned Keith against Shiro, reveling in the breathy moans he was forcing from him. 

Shiro reached around and unbuttoned Keith's pants. He dropped his pants to the ground. He wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Lance wrapped Keith's legs around his waist and rubbed himself against the plug in time with Shiro. 

Half an hour later, Lance was lined with sweat. Keith was moaning as Lance and Shiro pounded into his hole repeatedly, not letting him come. They were all naked, moaning, and wet. 

Lance felt Keith's tight walls wrapped around both him and Shiro, something that felt so good. 

But Lance was starting to lose his rythmn. He'd had is grip on Keith's legs for so long he'd left bruises. 

But now, watching Shiro thrust up into Keith from beneath him while Lance pounded into him from above, Lance was losing his edge of control.

Shiro grabbed Keith's legs for him, doing most of the work with his hips and core. Lance reached back and rubbed his dripping hole while he thrusted. 

"Ah, Lance. That looks so good," Shiro moaned. 

"Oh, you feel so good, you're cock against mine." Lance leaned down, kissing Keith's chest. 

Shiro touched his shoulder, grabbing his arm and bringing his soaked fingers to his face. Shiro moaned as he slurped off Lance's slick. Keith cried out, his back arching, his throat growling. 

"I think he wants some."

Lance reached back, dragging some off his legs. His hips bucked when he touched is hole. Lance fed Keith with two fingers, slowly realizing that they had all stopped moving. 

"Keith?" Lance moaned. "Shiro? My slick is running down my legs."

Keith groaned. "I---I don't want to stop."

Shiro rubbed his cheek. "What do you want, Lance?"

Shiro was asking the same question he had been for a while. Recently, Keith would fuck Lance with a vibrator against his prostate, but Lance was still terrified of machines. Not after school.

"Put him on his back."

They both pulled out, resting Keith on the bed alone. Lance held Keith's legs open and gestured for Shiro. They all moaned at the sight---or the feeling---of Shiro's cock bottoming out inside Keith. 

"Now, move. Knot him if you want."

Shiro thrust in, making Keith shake on the bed.

"Keith? Do you want to kiss me? Or do you want to watch me kiss Shiro?" Lance asked. 

"I---I want to kiss you." 

Lance straddled Keith, his slick rubbing on Keith's skin. He looked him in the eye as he sank down tauntingly slow. He released a low, drawn out moan that spirring Shiro faster. 

Before long, Lance was feeling Shiro's fingers dragging up and down his exposed skin. 

Lance was so entranced by the movements he didn't hear Keith begging him to move. Shiro wrapped massive hands around Lance's thighs bounced him on Keith's cock. 

Lance leaned foreward and kissed Keith. He tugged at Keith's mewling lips with playful suction. Lance loved making Keith fall to pieces. Like an Omega. 

His little gasps made Lance want to pound that tight hole, but he was too weak to do it any longer. 

Instead, he danced on Keith's thick cock. His slick was moving him fast, but his muscles gripped Keith so tight the dick stayed planted firmly in. 

Lance bit at Keith's neck as he moved his hips shallowly, keeping the head planted in so deep... So deep.

Lance felt Keith tense as Shiro popped inside him. Lance knew it would set Keith off, but he still wasn't prepared. 

Keith's exploding knot knocked out Lance's vision, stretching is walls so far as it continued to dig it's path. 

"Don't finish," Lance whispered desperatly in Keith's ear. 

Lance slowly sat up while Keith struggled. "Sh---Shiro?"

Shiro grunted, still thrusting roughly into Keith---destroying the poor man with his knot. 

"Bite me," Lance demanded. 

Keith groaned from below. "N---N---muo!"

Lance gasped as Shiro wrapped his arms around him from behind. He slowed his pace. Keith collected himself just enough to be stubborn.

"We agreed!" Keith proclaimed. "We said never---that we wouldn't---urgh! Lance, there was supposed to be a talk. Y---you always want us o mate you during sex!"

Lance shook his head, whinning. "No, ot this time... I want it, okay? I ant it so bad, Shiro. Shiro, please."

Lance melted as he felt Shiro's teeth touching he right side fofhis neck. 

"Shiro!" Keith protested. "Open your eyes! He's not thinking straight!"

Lance moaned low pitched like Shiro enjoyed. He moved his body rythmically. He did everything he could to get that weet, dominating venom in his blood. 

Shiro withdrew his teeth. He started to suck with so much force Lance went dizzy. 

"Keith?" Shiro asked, removing is lips enough to speak. "Finish. End this... Please."

Shiro cried out, spewing is seed inside Keith until Lance heard it splattering on the sheets. 

Keith hesitated, but lost the fight. Keith's sweet nectar poured into Lance, filling him up and mixing heir juices. 

Lance, finally, spilled all over Keith's chest, melting between is two Alphas. 

Shiro pulled Lance off of Keith, ripping groans out of them as he did. He aced Lance, kissing his collarbone softly. 

Keith gasped from beneath their pile of limbs. "Lance? You can't be Mated and pass as Beta in Cuba."

Lance frowned. "I---I know. I'm sorry. I wish I wouldn't beg. Neither of you deserves that."

Shiro scoffed. "Lance? You have scars from us raking our teeth against you; we are all struggling here."

Lance kissed the corners of Shiro's mouth, where he knew he skin was soft. 

"Lance?" Shiro asked. "You now you're ours, right? We will never give you up."

Lance glanced over his shoulder at Keith. 

"Even in Cuba," Keith stressed. 

Lance twisted his head, pecking Keith's breathless face. 

"Yours."


End file.
